


Kickin' Mini Slayers

by NightFlyer17771



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Uncle Vega AU, Whump, scared, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlyer17771/pseuds/NightFlyer17771
Summary: Not really Hermitcraft but an au I saw on Tumblr by ambered-glazed-sheep. I changed it a little but not much, mostly following the idea. Evil X’s name, as I have it in other places, is Xanon here. Xisuma’s age is nineteen and Xanon is eighteen, you get the picture.Xisuma is shot on a mission requiring all three of them, Xanon blames himself. Whumpy fluff happens to Xisuma as he is being treated and recovering. Xanon has a bit of a breakdown and Doomguy dad knows how to deal with a Xanon.This is more emotional hurt/comfort than whump and it may sort of be like a panic attack.(If you were not aware, I pronounce Xanon ‘Zanon’, not like Xisuma where you would pronounce the X as an X)
Kudos: 36





	Kickin' Mini Slayers

Xanon’s POV

I sat quietly in my claimed chair behind all the action. I was closest to the door while the other two were on the other side of the room. My brother, Xisuma, and self-assigned dad, Doomguy. My family and this horrid chance accident might just be the end of it. 

I leaned forward again, resting my head in my hands with my elbows on my knees. I bounced my foot, which bounced my head and that was no fun anymore. I couldn’t particularly do anything to help with the situation, I might even end up making it worse, with my ‘way’ of making everything bad and all. 

-

I helped already with the situation. While dad was putting pressure on the bullet hole, I was stripping Xisuma of most things. Dad was being very careful to not crush Xisuma from how strong he was, he knew he couldn’t be very light about it either. Xisuma was sprawled on the floor where we had come out of the portal which VEGA made us. Before it even closed dad was over X, both hands on the bleeding hole, attempting to slow the blood flow. I got on my knees as well, unbuckling his helmet and removing it to reveal Xisuma’s face full of pain. I had to pry X’s hands off of dad’s wrists to pull his gloves off. 

-

I did it to him in the first place. It was me. I remember the shock in his eyes when he realized what happened to him, who shot him. His stupid little brother who can’t even aim, that’s who. 

Another ragged cough grabbed my attention back to the others. I picked my head up again when he started wheezing. All I could see were Xisuma’s legs, the rest of him hidden by dad’s large frame, he fumbled looking for traction and kicking off the blanket at the end of the bed. Dad was working hard to keep him alive, I knew that, but there had to be a less painful way of doing this. 

X coughed some more and groaned weakly. 

Feeling and being useless just sitting here, I got up and went over to where I might be needed. Although, I was fully expecting them both to yell at me and tell me to go away. I wanted to help my brother, but I didn’t want to mess things up any more than I already had. 

I went over to X’s head on the old stained mattress, and seeing him again made my stomach turn in hatred towards myself again. Xisuma was a fighter, he fought to keep himself awake and to keep breathing. There was blood in his mouth and it spilled over his lips as he clenched his jaw shut, craning his neck away from the pain currently holding him down. He groaned and closed his eyes tightly when dad came to his skin with a tool. 

I held both sides of his head, getting handfuls of his sweaty, dirty brown locks, and he looked at me. His eyes, like mine, are a deep violet and they looked into mine with an expression I could not describe. His whole toned chest was bare, exposing the shot to his shoulder. There were bloody clothes all around, soaked in the crimson blood of my brother. Dad’s hands were bloody too, slippery from contact with the blow. 

Dad had taken off his gauntlets, not bothering with the rest as Xisuma needed immediate attention. His helmet stayed on, I could see faint lights of his internal screen lights across the visor, I heard VEGA talking to him as well, but the voice was mostly blocked by the thick layers of the helmet. 

Xisuma whimpered again when the tweezers dug back into his flesh. Dad was fully concentrated on what was still in the wound, and I was fully concentrated on Xisuma. Dad had thrown everything off the bed when he brought X in here, so a pillow was on the ground by my feet. I left Xisuma’s head for a moment while I picked it up, then I gently lifted his head and slipped the cushion under him. I gripped his head again and ran a thumb over his cheek, reassuring him I was there, although he may have already been aware. 

The wound was bleeding significantly less now due to dad’s previous attempts to stop it and he dug the bulk of the bullet out earlier. Now he needed to get the rest of the fragments free. VEGA was talking to dad and telling him what to do and where all the fragments were. By the sounds of it, he was almost done too. 

Extracting the tweezers back out, there was a tiny metal peace covered in blood pinched in between them. Dad scraped it off on a cloth he had waiting for it. The cloth was bloody, like all the others, but there were little dots of metal fragments surrounding the main bullet itself. 

“Last one.” dad said as he went in again. Xisuma coughed, and when his whole body moved the tool in dad’s hand hit tender flesh, metal grinding against tender tissue in his shoulder. I looked back at X as he cried weakly, turning his pale face into my hands. 

I brought my thumb up to his cheek again and wiped away a fallen tear. He leaned into my touch, relishing in the comfort. “Is he gonna be okay?” I asked dad meekly, not bothering to look at him. 

After extracting the last fragment everyone felt a sigh of relief. “He’ll be okay, it’ll be some time before he’s rippin’ and tearin' again though. You’re a lucky boy, you know that Xisuma?” dad responded then moved closer to X’s face, giving him less strain to see him. “Only the flesh, it didn’t hit bone or shatter very far at all.” dad took one of the clothes which were less soaked than the others, and whipped some access leaking blood away from his shoulder. The bleeding was mostly stopped, it was all the pocking and prodding that made it bleed. 

Xisuma’s only indication of understanding was making eye contact with dad. His face was very pale when I let go of him and his breaths were labored. 

One of the most lethal issues of suffering being shot was bloodloss, and right now Xisuma was feeling the effect. Dad grabbed his other shoulder, the good one, and leaned closer. “Can you hear me? Xisuma, you’ll be okay.” X’s eyes slid closed, wanting to sleep but both of us quickly tried to bring him back. 

“X! No, don’t sleep yet. Hold on a little longer.” I said, probably more franticly than needed, as dad shook him a little. 

Xisuma didn’t respond, instead, he took a shuddering breath in and a slow breath out. He was sleeping now. 

Dad sighed then disconnected his helmet and pulled it off. I didn’t see where he disregarded it, but then he brought a large rough hand to the top of his head. He pulled X’s hair back away from his face as he ran his hand back. “It’s okay. I wanted him to eat something first, but it’s fine.” he pulled his hand away and Xisuma’s sweaty hair fell back. “He’s tired.” 

I could feel dad looking at me. Maybe it was the bit of demon DNA in me warning me about the Doomslayer, or that sixth sense telling me my adoptive father has something to say, and he wanted my full attention. Either way, I kept my eyes on X, not daring to glance up. 

I knew it was my fault and I could have prevented it. I knew I could have been better, a better shot, have a quicker response time. I was well aware, without anyone telling me, that I did this and I because I wasn’t good enough a fighter. Maybe someone did need to tell me though, maybe someone had to drill it in my head that I was a skinnier, weaker version of what I was supposed to be. I guess it had to happen at some point, just to prove I was not becoming what they wanted me to be. 

“Xanon,” dad, the Doomslayer, was staring me down now. I knew it. He wanted me to go. He was going to kick me out of the Fortress of Doom and give me to the demons below. He was going to slaughter me himself, finally seeing that demon part of me was more prominent than anything else. 

I felt his hands grab my shoulders firmly and I knew it was my time. He was going to rip my head off before tearing me limb from limb. In a last-ditch effort, hoping beyond hope that I could get a slim chance at escaping the Doomslayer, I ran. 

I didn’t even realize what I was doing before I was out of Xisuma’s room. I tripped once I was out of there, quickly regaining my balance and continuing on to. . . where? I had nowhere to go. I was a demon in a Fortress on a floating island in space. 

I couldn’t stop moving though, that’s how I would surely die. Staying in one place was an easy target. The fortress was big, I could find a place to hide, and I knew exactly where. I kept running, he was going to find me, and it was going to hurt. 

I hardly noted a cold tear streak down with the rest as I descended stairs and rounded a corner. I could not hear him. I don’t know where he was, was he going to come at me from another angle? 

I was getting near the hiding spot I had in mind. I whipped my head around behind me, having my white hair obscure my line of sight for a moment, then making sure he wasn’t going after me. There was no one as far as I could tell. 

I jumped into my room and closed and locked the door behind me, I bolted it too and would have pushed something else in front of it but I didn’t have time. I pushed open the door to my closet and slipped inside, closing that door as well. Then I moved a metal panel off the back wall, revealing a space just big enough for me to sit in. I didn’t hesitate to jump in, replacing the metal panel behind me, sealing me in darkness. 

Then I cried. 

I tried to be silent, what was the point of all this if I gave my potion away from being too loud. I hurt my brother and I ran from the Doomslayer. There was nowhere for me to go now and I would be killed mercilessly. I hugged myself closer and brought my hand up and bit it, trying to keep my sobs quiet. 

What would Xisuma think? Would he want me dead too? If he was able to, would he be hunting me? I pictured dad -no the Doomslayer- searching each level of the Fortress for me. Everywhere I was not he would get angrier and angrier, and finally, he would drag me out and tear me apart. Rip me in half. Cave in my head. Pelt me with bullets. I bit my hand harder as more tears fell. I thought I tasted blood but I didn’t stop. 

My hair pulled awkwardly at the metal behind me, and I pulled my legs impossibly closer. There were noticeable wet spots where my tears soaked into my clothes. I caught myself slipping my eyes closed, ordering them open. There was no way I would sleep now, now matter that I did feel tired. 

I couldn’t stop crying, how pathetic. I haven’t seen Xisuma cry, not for a long time, not since we were little. I was weak. I-

Light suddenly filled my little pit. The metal panel was torn away and my heart stopped. He was here. He loomed a shadow over me and I couldn’t tell whether he was more of less intimidating without his helmet and gear, all it did was show he was more than powerful enough to kill me. 

There was nowhere for me to go. I was trapped between doom and The Slayer. I was doomed. 

“N-no, please,” I begged as he went for me. Holding me under the arm and pulling me out of the pit and the closet, into more light. The Slayer had stopped and taken the time to take off his gear, a show of strength, or. . . something. And now he was here. 

I kicked and tried to get away from him, but he still held onto me with an iron grip. I searched for the door and to my horror, it was locked. So when he had gotten in here he locked the door behind him and I didn’t have time to stand there to unlock it. 

I twisted my arm out of his grip and he let go of me. My victory was short-lived when I felt his arms wrap around me and I was forced to the ground. I couldn’t keep back my sobs now, this was it. 

I don’t know how I got there but I was now on the ground, we were both on the floor, I was hyperventilating and my heart pounding out of my chest. His arms were wrapped around me in a different way. I was facing him now and he held me close to him. 

“Xanon,” his heavy voice made me try to get away again but I couldn’t move, he was holding me too tightly. “I’m not going to hurt you, calm down,” he speaks to me in a quiet voice, one that I wasn’t expecting. Wasn’t he mad? Didn’t he want to hurt me? 

“Breath, it’s okay.” I made a last pathetic effort to push what I thought was dangerous away from me. I was being held too tightly and couldn’t move. “I’m here and I’m not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you.”

“But I attacked Xisuma,” I mumbled into his shirt. “You should be mad at me. And I’m a demon!” 

“You did not attack him, don’t tell yourself that. We were in a tight situation and you fired at demons then Xisuma got in your range behind some of them where you could not see him. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s Xisuma’s for not paying attention.” 

“And-”

“And I have never seen any demon in you. Ever. You have always been Xisuma’s brother and my son, and you will always be that. No DNA will ever change that. No freak science will ever change that.” when he spoke it was with sincereness. 

There was no way I wasn’t soaking his shirt with my tears, but it seemed he couldn’t have cared less. He tucked my head into his shoulder and we stayed like that. It was a while later until my crying slowed to quiet whimpers and shaking. I was so tired I was about ready to fall asleep right here on the floor. It was comfortable in his embrace enough to do so too. 

“How did you find me?” I asked. I didn’t think he knew about my little hidey-hole, and even if he did it didn’t how what that his first guess?

“VEGA,” dad simply answered. Oh, yeah, we have an AI who has complete control over the entire Fortress of Doom, of course he would know where I was at. I felt stupid for even trying. 

“Cheater,” I mumbled. 

Dad pulled us apart and I looked at him. He only showed concern and no trace of malice, and now that I was thinking clearer I didn’t remember any, to begin with. Why was I so upset? Then I was mad that I couldn’t get a clear picture of what I felt. Why would I jump to conclusions like that? I do it all the time and it never worked out for me. 

“Come on, Xisuma’s not the only exhausted mini-slayer.” with no hesitation or trouble dad picked me up and put me into my bed. I didn’t have any more mental or physical energy to make any noise or put up a resistance, then I felt a soft pillow cradling my head. 

I let him take the rest of my gear off, the parts I didn’t get to, like the chest plate, some of the leg pieces, and boots. They fell to the floor with a little clatter when he didn’t want to damage them. He wiped a stray tear from the corner of my eye before pulling my blanket up to my shoulders, and I thought of Xisuma and how he was doing. Was he still asleep? Most likely. I imagined him there now, sleeping peacefully with bloody bandages wrapped snugly around his shoulder. I thought of him sweating of pain and a potential future fever. 

“How’s X?” I asked, using my nickname for him. 

“He’s fine. Sleeping,” I knew I would need to check on him later, spend some time with him, but later. After a quick nap maybe. Yeah, that sounds nice. I drifted off to the sound of dad’s voice asking VEGA to turn off the lights in my room. As it all went dark I felt safe.


End file.
